A Gift For Someone Special
by Elerick
Summary: Valentine’s Day is when you give a gift to someone who is special to you," Marie-sensei explained to Chrona, "Don't you have someone like that?" Chrona x Maka fluff, attempt at making Chrona genderless


A Gift For Someone Special

Chrona x Maka

This isn't the best thing I've written by far but it is my attempt at making Chrona's gender completely natural in at least one of my Fics (and yes, I still write the name with an h in it, I won't go back to change my older fics but I may try and use the new spelling "Crona" everyone wants now XP ) but everyone enjoys a little Chromaka fluff so I figured no one would mind much the quality.

--

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

It was written up on the black board in pink chalk with little hearts sprinkled around it. Whatever it meant, Maria-sensei seemed rather excited about it, she spent the whole class bouncing around and acting weird the entire class until finally the bell rang and students walked out giggling to each other. There was something different about the atmosphere… and I couldn't figure out why.

Before she left I decided to ask Maria sensei what was going on.

"Oh! You poor thing, you don't know what Valentine's Day is?" Whatever I had said was horrible enough that she had to hug me. I liked Maka's hug's better, the things on Maria's chest were so big they made it hard to breath.

"Valentine's day is a day when you show the person who is special to you how you feel with a present, like flowers or candy. Something sweet."

"Someone special?"

"You know." She smiled; I wish I could smile as brightly as she did… or at all. "The person you care about more than anyone else. Don't you have something like that?"

My face felt funny, really warm all of a sudden, it made her giggle. "Ah, that's so cute, you do don't you? Here," she took my hand and led me out of the classroom, with her excited state she pulled my arm almost out of the socket, "Let's go make that someone a treat, we'll make your first Valentine's day special! I have an oven in my room here!"

"M-Maria-sensei…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever you like will be happy to accept a gift from you."

"N-no, it's just… the staff rooms are down the other hallway…"

--

The sun was getting tired and slowly drifting out of the sky by the time I returned. It was hard keeping the bag of a dozen or so little cookies we had made out of Ragnarok's reach; he always seemed hungry now that he couldn't have souls. When he finally got bored with that he started pushing down on my head, starved for attention. I was too busy trying to calm down my stomach to notice much, which for some reason was doing flips. It seemed wrong, Maka was the one person she felt comfortable with, usually she made all the bad things go away, but now she was making a knot in the middle of my stomach. It didn't matter, as soon as she smiled at me with those big green eyes everything would be better again, Maka made everything better...

Faintly I heard her voice, I could always tell it was hers from anyone else's, and it was right around the corner. I could feel my heart speed up just a bit, it almost sounded like a song when it met the speed of my heart… almost like it was singing her name.

_Maka, Maka, Maka_

When I finally saw her my feet felt heavy and they stopped. Maka wasn't alone, Soul was with her, that wasn't unusual but I couldn't give her anything with other people around… it was hard enough with alone.

But then Soul handed her something, something in a box, much more nicely wrapped then her own, and Maka smiled at him, the same smile that made me melt, he just shrugged and smiled back.

For a moment I couldn't breathe, no air would go into my lungs; my chest felt like it had suddenly turned to stone and collapsed into itself. I couldn't even feel the cookies I was crushing as my hands clenched the bag tight; my hands were shaking too hard.

When Maka's head began to turn I ran, I didn't know why but I just didn't want her to see me right now. I found a corner where there were no other students and curled up, trying to block out the pain in my chest. My eyes stung with tears but I didn't know why I was crying, Soul could give her a gift, they were friends too. Maka is my friend… then why did it hurt so much?

"Does this mean we're not giving the she-pig the cookies?"

I sniffed, trying to get control over myself and handed the bag up to him, why shouldn't he eat them now? "You can be my Valentine, Ragnarok."

"Alright!" he snatched it up and struggled with the ribbon, as he didn't actually have fingers in his smaller form. I sighed into my knees, which were held up to my chest; at least one of us could be happy.

"Chrona? What are you doing all alone back here?"

The voice that usually brought a spring to my step almost made me jump out of my skin. Though I didn't need to look up I still did to see that sweet face looking down at me, pigtails hanging besides her cheeks as she leaned down in concern.

"M-Maka!" Without thinking I snatched the bag right back from Ragnarok, who grumbled in annoyance, "I-I-I…. I um…"

"Oh!" She leaned down more, "Are those cookies, they're so cute, where'd you get them?"

"I-I-I…" my tongue felt heavy in my mouth, "I-I m-made-made… t-them…"

"You made them!" She smiled and sat down next to me, she was the only person I would ever let sit so close, in fact the warmth was rather nice. "That's great! May I have one? I'd love to eat something you made."

My face felt warm again, the only thing I could dare to look at was my feet, my stomach was so messed up I was mostly trying not to throw up. "I-I… I m-made them… f-for…. Y-y-you…."

"What was that?"

Of course she didn't hear me, I could barely speak, my thought was closing up. Swallowing as hard as I could I closed my eyes and thrust the parcel to her, I didn't want to face her reaction.

"I-I made these for you for Valentine's Day!!" my voice was so high pitched it reminded me of Ragnarok, "P-please take it!"

There was a moment of silence but I still didn't dare open my eyes. Then the bag was gone from my hands but before I could look an unfamiliar soft pressure on my cheek, it was strangely warm. I blinked and realized Maka had kissed me… and the heat from before returned ten times as bad.

"Does this make me your valentine?" she giggled as she sat back down, opening up the little bag. All I could seem to do was watch; my brain couldn't to figure anything out at the moment.

"I-I-I…" I really couldn't think of anything to say, my head was spinning, still trying to figure out why she had kissed me… and if it was a good thing… it felt good.

Apparently she thought my gaping mouth was cute and popped a cookie into it before sampling one for herself. By the happy little noises she made I assumed she enjoyed it. As I gnawed on the little cookie I found it best to enjoy her smile and the little giggles she gave off. We talked for a while, but I couldn't remember about what later, all I could remember was the warmth she made me feel were the pain had been so terrible before.

"Hey Chrona?"

I really liked the way she said my name. "Y-yeah?"

"Will you be my valentine, too?"

"B-but I s-saw you with Soul and-"

"I didn't ask Soul, I'm asking you."

My throat was closing up again; I had to swallow it down, "O-Okay… y-yes…"

"Good." She leaned on my shoulder with a content little smile, I was surprised how warm her cheek was… her hair smelled rather nice too, like daisies, but not overpowering, just sweet. Just having her close was so nice, it was almost hard to understand, but it was at least one thing I could deal with. After feeding a cookie to Ragnarok so maybe he'd be quiet for a while I set my head on top of hers, trying to do it as gently as possible, as if she might not notice if I do. She did notice but she only snuggled closer, and I felt my heart speed up again.

Whatever strange affect Maka had on me I never wanted it to leave… she could be my valentine any day of the year.


End file.
